Nightmare
by santacarlasweetheart
Summary: Myra seems to be suffering from some sort of post traumatic stress from the war she and her family fought so hard to win just months ago. She's seeing things, smelling them, and she swears that someone is watching her when she's alone. Who or what is terrorizing the young vampire, and more importantly, why have they chosen her as a target?


The so called _party_ was loud and extremely crowded; a genuine first for Santa Carla. Raves had been held here for years, but nothing with a turnout like this. The majority of the women were hot and sweaty, and the men seemed to watch them like panting dogs waiting for a turn to hump at the thigh of one unlucky female and call it _dancing_. Bodies touched and moved together in a both clumsy and oddly sinuous fashion while dealers peddled their drugs in dark corners with the promise that the buyer would be shot out of this world and into a place where nothing bad could ever happen to them. But anyone who'd been in Santa Carla long enough knew that something bad could _always_ happen here. They didn't call it the _Murder Capitol of the World_ for nothing, after all.

It seemed ludicrous that all eyes could be focused on one body when there were so many to choose from, but there was a crowd gathered near the DJ booth with their heads tilted upwards to watch a single woman move to the pulsing beat banging off the walls around them. Men and women alike seemed to stare in awe as the little siren twisted her hips and hitched the hem of her skirt high enough to expose fluorescent pink panties that glowed in the black lights. They drooled on themselves when she tore her shirt off and threw it into the crowd, smoothing a hand over the front of her torso and offering the sweat on her fingers to the first drug addled partier to take the digits into his mouth. She smiled at him, wicked and playful, as she turned her back to him and stepped away from the edge of the makeshift stage.

Green eyes wandered around the room as the woman took her place on top of a speaker and gyrated in a manner that could have been considered obscene if every other woman in the joint wasn't doing the same already. Brushing dark brown curls out of her face, the temptress shot a glance at the man behind the booth and fanned herself a little before stepping down and making her way off of the stage. The crowd parted as she walked through it, still swaying her hips in tune to the shitty techno music. She only stopped when she caught the eye of a blond leaning coolly on the wall, one arm wrapped around a redhead who was kissing at his neck. The two seemed to exchange a silent look, and the blond smirked faintly before turning to his companion and luring her into a deep kiss.

With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, the brunette continued on her way, slipping between bodies and keeping her sharp eyes out for just the right partner to dance with. Pausing again when she felt a hand slide across her lower back and haul her against a broad chest, the tiny woman tilted her head back to look up at a younger looking guy with slicked back hair and an almost Rockabilly Greaser look to him. Well, _he_ was certainly out of place. Smiling, she gave him exactly what he wanted and began moving her hips with him, letting him stroke his hands over her exposed belly and along her hips. He was good, she noticed, but she'd definitely danced with better. Spinning in his arms, the brunette gently began to nudge him towards a corner, shooting him a flirty sort of look and letting one hip press against the front of his snug fitting jeans.

Judging by the man's dilated pupils, and the half-stiffy in his pants, he was loaded on some sort of designer drug he'd probably paid too much for. She wasn't in to druggies, but he'd do for the time being. Once in the shelter of the shadows, the young dancer smoothed her hands along the man's chest, daring to press closer and tip her head up to kiss him. He took the bait, crushing her mouth with his while his hands skimmed her back and curled over her ass, grabbing it through the dampened material of her skirt. She rewarded him with an exaggerated little moan, scratching her nails over his torso and trailing her kisses to his neck. She could hear him panting in her ear, telling her how hot he thought she was. There was a moment when she could feel the steadily rising bang of his pulse beneath her tongue as she continued lavishing his neck with attention. It was funny how the rhythm seemed to match that of the music.

Thoroughly tired with playing with the man, the young brunette pushed her hips into his and, with a curious amount of strength, shoved him against the wall. He protested, but only for a second. She wasn't about to give him any longer than that. With her lips pressed to his pulse, the dancer kept up the movement of her hips and closed her eyes as she pierced the skin of his neck with razor sharp eyeteeth. Sinking them as deep as she could, she muffled his shout of surprise with her hand over his mouth and began drinking in slow swallows. As the blood eased past her lips, the little woman purred in obvious delight, drinking it all down until her hunger was fully sated. She pulled away from the man's neck, pressed a bloody kiss to his dead lips, and left him propped against the dark wall before making her way towards the bright neon green exit sign at the other end of the warehouse.

She wiped the blood from her chin, licking her fingers clean and paying no mind to the others still partying their asses off around her. She'd gotten what she came for; now it was time to go home. A low purr resonated in her throat when another hand rested against her lower back and the blond from before began walking at her side. He slipped his arm around her in a possessive sort of manner, blue eyes daring anyone to try and make a move on her now that he was around. He growled a little as they stepped past a small crowd of people desperately trying to haggle with a drug dealer, and led the woman out into the chilly Santa Carla night.

X+X+X+X

"No more Raves," David growled as he lit up a cigarette and eyed his curly haired companion. "I've got a fuckin' headache that'll probably last til sunset tomorrow night."

"Oh stop it. I told you that you could hunt with Edgar." The woman reached out to snatch the pack of cigarettes from him, lighting one up for herself and blowing the smoke into the breeze. "You didn't have to come."

The blond snorted, shooting the girl a look and reaching out to wipe a bit of blood from her chin with his thumb. Chewing the filter of the cigarette between his lips, he smirked and shook his head. "As if I'd let you go to a party like that on your own. You're trouble. Don't think I didn't see your little display up on that stage, Myra."

"I know you did," Myra smirked up at him, adding more of a sway to her hips as she walked. "I could smell you getting a stiffy all the way across the room. You know, I'd put on a show like that for _you_ too, if you asked."

"Been around long enough to see my fair share of burlesque dances, Myra," David tapped the ash from the end of his cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. "There's nothing new you could show me."

"You'd be surprised."

"I highly doubt that, babe."

"Such a grumpy old man, aren't you?" Myra turned on her booted heel and walked backwards, still smiling up at her companion before reaching over to pluck at his shirt. "Give me this. I'm freezing."

"Hell no, babe. Not my fault you tore yours off like some kind of stripper."

"Can I have your jacket, then?"

Raising a brow, the blond vampire snorted and shook his head. Shrugging out of the leather jacket, he started to hand it over, then jerked it back and held it out of her reach. "What do I get?"

Myra stopped, propping her hands on her hips and shooting the man a look. "Because having _me_ isn't enough for you?"

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't." David shrugged, his smirk growing wider until he was flashing the beginnings of fangs at the brunette. "Come on, babe. All I'm asking for is a fair trade."

"Forget it," Rolling her eyes, the brunette turned and started down the street again. "No sense in trading anything to you when you already have it all."

"Such a spoiled little brat," David grunted, his footsteps coming up fast behind the younger vampire before he dropped his jacket onto her shoulders. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her back against him and dipped his head to nip sharply at her neck, growling in her ear. "You could at least give me a kiss."

Letting out a soft little purr, Myra snuggled into the jacket, slipping her arms into the sleeves before looking to the blond. She studied him for a moment, and leaned in to press a soft, deep kiss to his lips. She did her best not to cringe when she tasted the other woman in his mouth, but was unable to keep a growl from leaving her throat. The brunette was rewarded with a laugh from David, who pulled back and chuckled at her, shaking his head as he took a deep drag of his cigarette and nudged her back to get her to walk again.

"She meant nothing to me, babe," he joked, looking extremely amused. "Just a meal and a shitty attempt at a handjob."

"You let her—" Myra was cut off again as David tugged her against his side and curled his fingers over her hip, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm fucking with you, babe, take it easy." David's amused look softened into an almost affectionate expression. Leaning down, he kissed the side of her head and lightly rubbed his palm over her hip. "Christ, you're easy to rile up, you know that? Even the Frog doesn't react that quickly."

"Edgar isn't nearly as possessive as I am, either." Myra muttered, taking a drag from her cigarette and letting the smoke out in a frustrated little huff. "You're a dick."

"You love me." The blond murmured against her temple, closing his eyes some as he slowed his steps. "Spoiled little brat."

"Sometimes I do," Myra snickered, shooting him a look as she mocked him. "And sometimes, I don't."

Letting out a growl, David swung his hand back and swatted her ass hard, snorting at her little yip. Flicking his cigarette butt into the street, the older vampire straightened and continued to nudge the brunette towards home.

X+X+X+X

"You two smell," Edgar grumbled when his two companions walked into the house. "Jesus Christ, what did you eat?"

"_Myra_ dragged me to a Rave. Sorry we didn't invite you, Eddie. But I'm pretty sure the kids wouldn't want a crotchety old Frog crashing their party." David grinned at the brunet, chuckling to himself as he headed into the kitchen for a beer.

"Hah-_hah_, David." Edgar rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but I've been to enough Raves in my life to never want to go to one ever again."

"Oh, right. The San Cazador incident. Lucky you, Frog."

"San Cazador incident?" Myra looked up from where she was crouched petting one of her cats, and raised a brow at Edgar.

The older brunet waved a dismissive hand, moving to seat himself on the couch. "Just something that happened a while ago. Not important."

"Not important my ass." David rolled his eyes as he came back into the room, slipping an arm around Myra when the brunette stood upright again. "You took out the Alpha of an entire species of vampire, Frog. I'd say that's pretty important."

"Yeah, well… I was trying to save my brother."

"Look how well _that_ turned out."

"Shut the fuck up, David."

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"All right!" Myra stepped between the two vampires before either of them had a chance to advance on the other, shooting them both an annoyed look. "Put the testosterone away, will you? Jesus Christ, you fight like you're married."

"Babe, do me a favor," the blond took a sip of his beer and made a face at the little woman. "Don't ever say that again."

"Then stop bickering like that. At least, for tonight." Running her fingers through her hair, Myra looked between the two men again and headed for the stairs with a sigh. "I need a shower."

"Yes, you do. You smell like that wannabe Greaser you ate." David muttered, wrinkling his nose at her.

"At least I don't smell like Cheap Whore." The brunette snapped back, shrugging out of David's jacket to toss it onto the arm of the couch. "I'll be lucky if I get that smell out of your clothes."

"Where the _hell_ is your shirt, sweetheart?" Edgar chimed in before David had the chance to comment, his brown eyes going wide when they settled on the bright pink bra the woman wore.

Glancing down at her chest, Myra blinked a moment, and then smirked. Shrugging a slim shoulder, she barely cast a glance at David before crossing the room and standing in front of the Frog brother. Tipping her head as she looked down at the older vampire, the brunette began twitching her hips as though the music from the party was still playing in the room, occasionally rolling them in a slow grinding motion. "Where do you think it is, Edgar? Gets hot at those parties, you know. Especially when you're dancing…"

One of Edgar's brows quirked up as he watched his Sire dance and he inhaled sharply when she crawled into his lap, torso still twisting and rolling in an almost serpentine manner. Clearing his throat with a grunt, he sat back in his spot and rested a hand on the woman's bare thigh, the tiniest smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. "I see. And _this_ one allowed you to walk out of that place without a top on?"

"Not like I had much of a choice," David muttered, his blue eyes darkening slightly as he watched as Myra gave the brunet a half-assed lap dance. "You know the brat does what she wants."

"Mm." Edgar grunted in agreement, nodding once. "That she does…"

"All right, that's enough." Walking over, the blond plucked Myra out of Edgar's lap, ignoring her squeal of protest, and set her on her feet near the base of the stairs. "Go. Shower. Now, brat."

"You are such a party pooper." Myra grumbled, huffing at the blond as she turned to head upstairs. "Girl can't even have any fun around you."

"I'll show you fun," David mumbled, watching the way the girl's hips swayed as she climbed the steps.

"Not tonight. Not until you wash the smell of slut off of you."

"Then I guess you're not getting any tonight, are you?"

Myra snorted, pausing halfway up the staircase to shoot the blond a look. "You act as though I don't have another option other than you."

"You don't." Taking a drink of his beer, David smirked up at her and glanced at Edgar. "Especially if I lock him in the basement."

"Hey now," Edgar sat up a little straighter, frowning some. "You can't—"

"Shut up, Frog." The blond growled, keeping his eyes focused on the brunette.

Myra glared right back at the other vampire, flipping him off as she turned to go back upstairs. "_Vaffanculo._"

"Pretty sure you already said no to that, babe."

"Edgar," the petite vampire stopped once more and leaned over the banister, raising a brow at her Childe. "Would you like to join me?"

"Move from that couch, Frog, and you'll regret it." David hissed, holding a hand out to stop the other man.

Looking between his Sire and the blond, Edgar swallowed and shrugged up at Myra, looking as though he didn't know quite what to do at the moment. For a few minutes, the other two vampires seemed to just silently glare at one another, until Myra scoffed and turned to storm her way into the bathroom. Both David and Edgar nearly flinched when the door slammed behind her, but only the blond chuckled.

"God, she's easy to piss off." He murmured, polishing off his beer. He set the empty bottle on one of the tables nearby and shot an amused look at Edgar. "How long do you think she'll be mad this time?"

"Knowing Myra," the brunet glanced towards the stairs and let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Probably for a while."

"She'll calm down. She always does."

"We'll see."

"Don't look so worried, Frog. You know the brat doesn't stay pissed off for long." Stretching his arms over his head with a grunt, David cracked his back and looked around the room. Catching Edgar's eye, he smirked faintly and jerked his head towards the TV. "Why don't you put one of your stupid movies on and I'll make drinks. If we butter the brat up, she won't be so cranky when she gets out of the shower."

X+X+X+X

Myra grumbled a little to herself as she toweled her hair dry, staring into the useless mirror. "Such a dick. He's always such a fucking dick."

Shaking her head, she tossed the towel into the hamper and swept the wet curls away from her face. Puffing her cheeks out, she muttered nonsense under her breath and marched out of the bathroom to grab something to wear from the bedroom. The moment she slipped into the room, the brunette froze. Something seemed out of place; there was a scent in the air that wasn't usually present. Looking around the room cautiously, she ran her hand along the wall to find the light switch, flicking it on. She half expected to see some kind of monster lurking in the corner, but the room was just as empty as it had been before. Shaking her head at how ridiculous she felt for being momentarily scared, the brunette heaved a sigh and wandered over to the dresser. Pulling on a pair of underwear, she sought out one of David's shirts to pull on over her head and paused again when a floorboard creaked behind her.

Spinning on her heel Myra's eyes flicked nervously around the room as a weird chill ran up her spine. Fuck this. She wasn't about to spend another second up here by herself. Half running out of the room, the brunette made quick work of the stairs and rushed into the TV room. Immediately, she crawled onto David's lap as he and Edgar stared at her with strange looks on their faces.

"Babe?" The blond ran a hand down her back, noting the way she seemed to be trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Myra answered shortly, glancing back towards the stairs. "Weird feeling."

"Weird how, sweetheart?" Edgar asked, reaching over to rest a hand on her thigh in his own attempt to comfort her.

"Dunno how to explain it," she mumbled back, snuggling against David's chest. "Just felt like I wasn't alone upstairs."

The two male vampires exchanged glances, and then looked back to the shivering brunette. Frowning, David wound his arm around her and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "There isn't anyone else in the house, Myra. We would have sensed them."

"I know, I know." Myra ran a hand through her wet hair, shifting to rest her head on the blond's shoulder. "But… it smells funny up there."

David and Edgar shot each other another look, and the blond gently brushed Myra out of his lap to stand up. "Keep an eye on her, Frog. I'm going to go check this out."

"Sure," Pulling Myra into his lap, Edgar ran a soothing hand along her side and shot David another look. "Holler if you find anything."

David snorted, heading over to the stairs. "Pretty sure I can handle whatever's up there, _if_ there's something there. But sure."

Both vampires watched as the blond made his way up the stairs, and Myra heaved a sigh as she sank back against the brunet. "Fuck,"

"You okay?" Edgar asked, resting his chin on her shoulder as he continued to rub his hand up and down her side.

"Yeah, I think so. Just creeped out."

"I suppose I would be, too."

Grumbling, the brunette leaned her head against Edgar's and closed her eyes when the older man nuzzled and kissed her cheek. Barely cracking them again, she kept her gaze trained on the landing of the stairs, listening for any sign that something could be going wrong in the bedroom. She was tense for a few minutes, letting out a sigh of relief when David came back into view.

"Ain't nothin' up there," he muttered, thundering down the steps. "But there is a weird smell. Hard to place it, to be honest."

Eyeing Myra as he sat back down on the couch, the blond gently removed her from Edgar's lap and sat her down in his own, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. The trio was silent for a while; the only sound coming from the movie on the TV. Then, David heaved a sigh and grumbled against the back of Myra's neck.

"Frog, go set the alarm. I'm taking the brat to bed."

"Right," Nodding, Edgar got up from his spot and wandered over to the control panel.

Myra relaxed a little as David smoothed his hand over her lower back and pressed kisses to her shoulder, purring quietly when he nipped at her ear.

_You all right?_ His mental nudge was barely a soft rumble in her mind.

_I think so. Paranoid, maybe._ She answered, letting out another sigh. _Think the drugs in that guy's blood are getting to me._

_That's definitely a possibility_. Leaning back with a wide yawn, David looked the young woman over and smiled faintly. Giving her a nudge with his hand, he stood after she did and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to bring her close and kiss her temple. _C'mon, brat. Let's get you into bed._

Nodding, Myra reached for Edgar's hand when he joined the pair again, and allowed herself to be steered through the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.

X+X+X+X

"David?" Myra murmured in between kisses, running her hand up the blond's bare back when he tipped her head to the side and began nibbling at a spot on her neck. "You don't think I'm crazy, right?"

"I think you're absolutely insane, babe." The older vampire chuckled back, pulling her closer to him.

"No, seriously," the brunette pulled back a bit, resting her hand on his shoulder and shooting him a look. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Is this about earlier?" David asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah…"

Letting out a sigh, David tugged Myra back against him and nestled his face against the crook of her neck. "No, babe, I don't think you're crazy. I smelled it too, remember?"

"I know, it's just," she sighed, grumbling a little as she brought a hand up to run her fingers through David's blond hair. "I sincerely _felt_ someone else in this room. It creeped me out, baby, it really did."

"I know it did. But, you know, it could have just been Coyote. You know how much he likes fucking with you."

"Didn't smell like Papa to me…"

"The man is a deity, Myra. There is no consistency with his scent. Surely, you've noticed that by now."

"I have."

"Listen," David pulled back to sit up against the headboard, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around the brunette as he reached for his cigarettes on the night stand and lit one up. "Babe, you're going to give yourself an anxiety attack thinking about this. You know damn well you're strong enough to take care of whatever the hell _might_ have been in this room. And you also know that Edgar and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Nodding a little, Myra scooted to settle herself against his side with her head resting on his stomach. Letting out another sigh, she skimmed her palm over David's belly and momentarily closed her eyes when he kissed the top of her head. "I know…"

"Get some sleep, babe," David murmured, running his free hand into her hair. "You'll feel better when the drugs are out of your system."

"You're right," the brunette mumbled, yawning a little. "You're always right."

"Damn right I am." The blond chuckled, bending to give her another kiss.

"Smart ass." Snickering a little herself, Myra shifted on the bed and rested herself beside the blond, keeping her arm draped over his stomach. Kissing his side, the younger woman smiled up at him tiredly and purred when David lightly ran his fingers along her spine. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, brat. Sleep."

"Yes _master_."

Growling a little, David shot his lover a look and shook his head. He continued to stroke his fingers along her back as he smoked his cigarette, his blue eyes staying trained on the window leading out to the balcony. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that had spooked Myra so badly, but he wasn't about to let it get to her again. There was no way in hell he'd let anything happen to his family, not again. They'd been through hell and back already with Alan and Widow; there would not be a second round of this.

Looking down at the woman snuggled against his side David tilted his head as he studied the scars on her back. The Holy Water burns and the puncture marks from the heel of Widow's stilettos stood out among a smattering of others she'd acquired during that final battle. Some were little, while others nearly spanned the length of her back. She'd fought so valiantly to keep Widow's pets from interfering with his fight with the ex-queen, and he'd been so proud of her. Trailing his fingertips along one scar in particular, David heaved a sigh and looked to the other occupant of the bed.

He knew Edgar hadn't meant to hit her with the katana. He'd been aiming for one of the Pets. But he'd been injured, and his accuracy wasn't the best. The blade had sliced clean through the skin, and David had been sure that Myra was going to turn on her own Childe and tear his throat out for it. Instead, she'd packed the wound with her own shirt and tied Edgar's signature bandanna around it to keep the makeshift bandage in place before continuing her fight.

Edgar had taken his fair share of hits, including a misfired arrow right to the shoulder. David had felt rather guilty about that, but he'd told the Frog a thousand times that he didn't know how to shoot that damn crossbow straight enough. They never should have put the weapon in his hands to begin with; he was used to fighting with his bare hands. Weapons were awkward and often got in the way. He'd given the thing up after that and taken off after Widow as she tried to escape from the nest. He _still_ hadn't relayed the events of that battle to his companions, and he figured it would be a long time before he did.

Stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the night stand, David shifted to lie beside Myra once more, pulling the young woman into his arms and burying his nose in her hair. His damned headache hadn't gone away yet, and he was eager to get some sleep. As he began to doze off, he hoped in the back of his mind that Myra would sleep through the entire day and not wake him up with her restlessness if not. That thought nearly made him snort into her hair. The idea that his little woman could sleep through an entire day was almost ludicrous. Myra couldn't sleep through a full day if someone pumped her full of tranquilizers. But, hell, there was no harm in hoping, was there?

Letting out a quiet grumble, David cast one last look at the window, and closed his eyes to settle down and go to sleep.


End file.
